Love Eternal
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: Evelyn was not the only gift to be given to Imhotep when he was resurrected a second time, much to his -and Ancksunamun's surprise- his childhood friend and lover Layla was brought forth from the past reincarnated as an offering for his return. Will Imhotep finally be able to love again, or will he be damned to lose the ones he loves, for all eternity? Imhotep/OC.
1. RISE!

KEY:

Imhotep's POV

_Layla's POV_

Imhotep had been sleeping in the abyss that was the underworld for years now. It was a lot shorter than his last trip to the underworld he admitted but this time he knew his stay would be shorter. His followers knew that he was oh so much more than some legend on some old ruins now. Now they knew that he was real and would be reborn!

After all, Death is only the beginning.

The words of power echo'd around him and he could feel life beginning to return to his wreck of a body. He was ready! He was ready to be free once more! Free to take his rightful place as ruler of the entire world!

As soon as the lifeforce was back in his body he was up, breaking through the amber that had wrapped itself around him in his eternal slumber. He marched around the little courtyard as he examined the people who had resurrected him. It was clear that they were all his servants but they seemed to be of different skin tones. A thought came to his mind very quickly,

"What year is it?!" he growled out at them all, noting how many of them cowered from him, "What has occurred since my defeat?!"

_Layla was not sure that Imhotep would be happy to see her amongst his new followers, she knew that when she had been resurrected she had been so because of her weak connection to the Priest in Egyptian literature of the court. Perhaps after all these years the link between them was finally broken, or at least broken in his heart and mind._

Last time she was told, Imhotep was purely concerned with bringing back Amuk- Sun- Amun from the dead, she was barely even mentioned.

Now, learning some modern dances of the day she had been summoned to the resurrection room, her love was alive and he was speaking. She could hear the powerful voice from down the corridor, the tremors it sent through her were the same. Since she was young she knew Imhotep was destined for greatness and Layla had not desired to hinder him, as she would have done.

Seeing Imhotep with the new body of Anuk beside him made her heart pang, his new love for her had stung and still did so, but she was happy he had found such love even if it was not with her.

"It is the year of the Scorpion my lord." The Curator replied "Many things have occurred, many wars, but also many advancements of science and technology. But, we each have a surprise for you, as an offering of celebration in your returning."

Gesturing for her to step forwards, Layla did so. Her head bowed down as was proper when addressing a higher member of class than yourself. Silently she waited for permission to speak.

Imhotep watched at the woman who looked like Anuk seemed to gravitate towards him. Inside he felt the slither of annoyance that he always felt with the woman. Like he was nothing but a meal ticket to power to her. It was something that he had ignored in life and the first time he was resurrected... but he didn't ignore it this time. He nodded to the woman who looked like Anuk before freezing and turning to the fat man,

"Truly? It is the year of the Scorpion?" he demanded before laughing, a deep and cruel sound that vibrated throughout the courtyard, "Then soon I shall conquer the world with the army of the Scorpion King!"

Upon hearing of the wars and advancements he shrugged a little bit and waved them away. Wars happened every day and advancements in science and technology held no interest to him seeing as neither was able to harm him even slightly. When he said there was a surprise he hummed even as he looked over his arrayed possessions,

"Bring forth the offering." he demanded as he picked up the book of the dead and stroked it's cover fondly, whispering to it, "Hello old friend... we shall do wonders together..."

When the offering stepped forwards he paused when he noticed something... familiar about the woman. His eyes would have widened but that required eyelids,

"Woman!" he commanded, his voice holding a slight shake of excitement in it as he tried desperately to see if it was who he hoped it was, "Let me see your face woman..."

_Layla bit her lip softly when she heard Imhotep speak, she thought that she could hear the very power in his voice make the ground tremble around her. Although it pained her so to see the man she loved reduced to such a thing in front of her, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before he was resurrected and whole once more, he would be as he used to be with her._

That was if, if he still held any interest for her which Layla herself was not hoping too hard for, he had not shown any sign in their lives that he had wanted anything more to do with her. Especially not when he was with Anuksunamun.

When he spoke to an 'old friend' her heart sped in her chest, could he possibly mean her? But no, no he did not mean her, instead he was talking to the Black Book, the book of the dead. Layla was worried for her love Imhotep, such work with the book was what had gotten him down this path in the first place.

In turn, Imhotep did speak to her and Layla raised her head, a small smile on her lips as she did so. Although looking upon him did chill her to the bone, it was good to finally be with her long lost friend again, she had never thought she would get a second chance at life, now that she had, maybe things would be different this time?

Still remaining silent, Layla heard the intake of breath from Anuksunamun, who was definitely not happy to see her here but...there was nothing for it. She had been resurrected and Imhotep had seen her presence. Surely he would not send her away?

_"What is this servant girl doing here?" Akunsunamun hissed "Why was I not informed of her being brought here?"_

Imhotep looked up from the book of the dead even as he thought about the one woman that he really wanted to resurrect from the dead. His childhood friend and love, Layla. He wanted her to be with him once again now that class wasn't such a big issue. But it was unlikely to ever happen, Anuk had told him that in life she had forsaken him. Of course Anuksunamun was a pathological liar but he was given no evidence in life to suggest otherwise.

But here she was.

If Imhotep had a heart right now he was sure that it would be beating a tattoo against his chest as he looked at his childhood friend and first love. He swallowed a little bit but because he was a mummy, little happened. Seeing her smile, he grinned wickedly (the only type of smile he could actually do without skin),

"Ah Layla!" he called out to her, reaching out for the tips of his bony fingers to touch her cheek ever so gently, "You have been reincarnated whole my dear... It is so very good to see you my old friend! I have missed your company."

He scowled a little bit when two guards quickly moved to try and take Layla away. They were both instantly flung away as Imhotep used his powers on them. He growled and Anuksunamun cowered backwards slightly. He addressed everyone,

"If she is a servant girl then she is MY servant." he declared forcefully before nodding to Layla, "You are all of the surprise? You are by no means a small gift."

_Layla was holding her breath while she awaited the reaction to her return, she didn't know if she would be welcomed or not, and if not, she could be sent back to the afterlife rather quickly it had to be said. Maybe she would be sent back still by Anuksunamun despite the wishes of Imhotep, this woman was not above murder to get her own way in the great scheme of things._

The wicked grin that she was given by her love made her heart quicken a little bit, it was out of a small amount of fear, but also of sadness. What dark magic had been wrought upon his body? Was he even...the same Imhotep that she knew all those years ago. Not once in that meeting at the party did he mention the depths of darkness he had descended into.

It frightened her, the damage he had done to his soul.

But he was still her love. No matter what.

"I only wish I had been so, but no, it took several attempts to bring me into this body. They are no High Priest, like you, my Lord." she murmured softly, gently leaning her cheek against his touch, enjoying the contact despite his decayed state "I too have missed being in your presence."

Gasping softly when Imhotep used his powers to stop her from being taken away, Layla looked up more at him, so that she could take in the whole scene around her without fear of someone punishing her for it. It truly was a different time. There were no slaves here, or looked like there would be ever again. Yet, she still felt like she was one, in the presence of the two chiefs from her past.

"I am happy to be so." Layla whispered, a gentle smile on her lips.

The curator and one of his Guards, where supposed to be bestowing another gift to Imhotep but, it appeared as if that had not gone as planned, so, Layla thought it best to recover the event for them so he would not be displeased; "I am the only surprise for now, although another will follow from the Curator. I believe however, that my lady might have another surprise." Layla commented with a bow of her head.

Imhotep could not express how happy he was with the return of Layla, his oldest and greatest friend, to his side. Of course she was welcome here and he would have to make sure that Anuksunamun and all the others knew that she was well and truly off limits to them. If they touched or harmed her in any way he would kill them with but a thought. Even Anuksunamun was not about his wrath... though he was unlikely to kill her.

He knew that he was very different to how Layla would remember him.

The Imhotep she would remember would be a mixture of himself as a young man and later as a High Priest, two very conflicting images. However, now there was another layer to add to him. He had been freed from the underworld after all... he had seen the underworld. Twice now in fact, and it had changed him to be certain,

"Of course, no one else would have the same experience." he agreed even as he smirked at how she followed his touch with her cheek. Gently stroking her, he couldn't help but agree with the sentiment she was offering, "Your presence has been greatly missed as well my friend..."

She was his and that was that! He would not have anyone working to undermine that, not even Anuksunamun! He was the ruler in this little group and that went uncontested. Anyone to contest his control over all of them here would be killed. He smirked happily when she said that she was happy to be his servant. Hearing that there were other surprised, he waved a hand,

"Unveil these surprises to me." he demanded of the minions known as the curator and Lokna. Or whatever his name was, "Show me the gifts you bestow upon your Lord Imhotep!"

_Layla stood from where she had been kneeling and moved to stand slightly behind Imhotep himself, as was the proper procedure when following orders from someone a higher class than you. If was often the way that you weren't supposed to be seen, you were supposed to be able to hear what they wanted you to do, and then do it. It was the life she had been condemned to and the life Imhotep had escaped, but, now, she wondered if it had done him any good._

Deciding that there was nothing much to be said in return to his statements, Layla merely replied with a soft smile, wanting Imhotep to know that she had missed him, and that she cared for him. There were many things that her heart wanted to say to him, but, she didn't think now was the time, or the place for them to be said.

Would there ever be a time and place, now he was so changed, would he really be interested in her seeing as she did not have any power so to speak of? This doubt was ringing clear in her mind.

Anuksunamun smirked a little bit when he asked to see the gifts that she had brought for him, clicking her fingers she had the woman Evelyn - or Nefertiti resurrected - that Imhotep had encountered before. The woman who had caused both of their deaths once more. She knew that he would take great delight in seeing her dead.

"My gift to you my Lord is so much greater, I have the woman, Evelyn. I knew that it would give you great pleasure to watch her die." she grinned wickedly as Evelyn was carried in on a wooden bed, her hands shackled to the top of the wood so she couldn't move.

As the woman was moved towards the pit of flames, Layla's mouth opened in shock and her eyes fixed on the floor. It would give Imhotep great pleasure to watch a woman die? No matter what the woman had done, the sweet Imhotep would never wish death upon another person, unless it was absolutely needed for sacrifice or if the person had committed such a gross crime. Had this woman done such things?

"Revenge is a much sweeter dish than a mere Servant." she quipped "Why, anyone could be a servant should you wish it, perhaps even myself." Anuksunamun purred, making Layla's already quite low self esteem hit 20 feet below the floor "Don't you think so, girl?"

"Of course, my lady." Layla whispered quietly "You have offered quite the gift, I am certain my Lord will enjoy it."

Imhotep had to admit that the gift that Anuksunamun give to him was something he had been wanting for a long time, ever since he had been killed that second time. Evelyn. She was once his chosen human sacrifice but she, her brother and her... love interest, had destroyed his plans and killed him. The defeat still stung now, even though he felt a stirring of respect for his enemies. That was how it should be. Respect those who defeated you... but forever plan their demise. He smirked a little bit,

"It will give me great pleasure to see her burn." he agreed with a smirk before glancing at Layla, "We shall see what is a better gift however. I have a feeling I know which is better."

He was a little bit angered by Anuksunamun's attitude and snapped his head to her, causing her to reel back slightly in surprise and fright,

"My servant Anuksunamun..." he whispered harshly, "Do not presume you have any control over what is mine."

After that... well after that the whole thing went to hell in a hand basket. It seemed that the 'love interest' Rick had become the husband. And the two of them, along with a descendant of the pharaoh's bodyguards, made their escape, to be pursued by his mummified guards. Annoyed that his resurrection had been so interrupted, he sent the guards after the family in order to kidnap the boy. Apparently he had the bracelet that he needed.

Growling a little bit in annoyance, he gestured for Layla to follow him and made his way up to the nearest room, trying to find the ancient clothing around. He found himself a black cloak that he covered most of his body with. He paused for a moment,

"Layla I want you to try and tell me things you remember about us." he told her simply as he closed and locked the door, locking Anuksunamun out, "Things from before."

_Layla was so confused about everything, she had thought that she still loved Imhotep, but he was much changed since she had last spoken to him, even more than he had been when he was a boy and they had been together. He seemed so much focused on death and killing, he was the Hom Dai curse embodied so that was expected but...but it made him just so different!_

Biting her lip she was lost in thought until the sounds of the gun shots had disturbed her, making her scream loudly. Such sounds! She had never heard such sounds! Explosions were all around her, the air was flying with bullets, small metal things that she saw then could kill a human from meters away! Such weapons were surely unfair! How could an opponent fight back from such a range!?

Torn between sticking by Imhotep and running and hiding, the fright in Layla overtook her and she dashed to one side to hide behind a heavy stone sculpture, a bullet flew by her and hit the wall behind her. Her heart was in her mouth at how close it was to her body, how it could have harmed her.

Now that the attackers were gone, Imhotep had summoned her and she bit her lip once more, nodding her head she followed with a now bowed head. Until they reached the room that Imhotep was satisfied with, Layla was worrying about all of these new things in her life, these weapons, this change in Imhotep, Anuksunamun's attitude towards her. How could she cope?

Blinking Layla frowned softly;

"I remember everything there is to remember my Lord." she whispered softly "I remember we use to sit by the Nile, under the shade of the nearby trees, with our picnic of bread, honey and dates. We used to talk of our grand dreams, your hopes of being a Priest, mine of...well, not ending up as a simple dancer."

Pausing, she continued; "The nights we walked under the stars in Thebes, stealing kisses in abandoned streets." Layla blushed brilliantly at this admission before averting her eyes away from his form completely, unable to look at Imhotep now he had been with Anuksunamun, now he loved another it felt wrong to mention their love "You enjoyed watching the slaves building the monuments, especially the new temple you planned and did worship in. You wanted me to join you, and I am sorry I was not able to my lord. Have I...Have I said enough for your liking, High Priest Imhotep?"

Imhotep was glad to see that Layla remained unharmed even after such a fight with their stupid little gun things. They would have killed Layla though so his hatred of the weapons had gone up leaps and bounds just on that alone. He didn't want her to be hurt, she was his and he would have her protected after all. Once they were alone he took the chance to give her body a once over to check to see if she had been hit.

Satisfied that she hadn't been hit, his expression softened a little bit when she said that she remembered everything about them when they were both alive and younger. He coughed a little bit before nodding a little bit with a small smile,

"Yes our picnics and our starlight walks... they had become very popular for couples to do now I understand...?" he asked her quietly before smirking a little bit, "You have said enough for my liking Layla... and when we are alone I am Imhotep."

Moving closer to her, he touched her cheek and suddenly the whole room seemed to change to the image of a street under the stars. In Layla's mind's eye he would appear whole and younger than he looked before,

"You remember?" he asked, holding his hand out for her to take, "You remember we walked down this road a hundred times just talking about each other?"

_It was killing Layla to see her love looking like this, imagining the pain that he might have gone through made her heart ache. Why couldn't she have helped him? Because she was a mere dancer, and no dance could make these people change their minds about doing what they had done to Imhotep. Perhaps if she had but tried, he would not have to have lived with this awful curse, perhaps he could have just died normally, peacefully and happily._

When he told her that their activities had become popular in the modern culture, Layla shrugged her shoulders with a gentle smile on her lips, of course having been born into this culture only a few days ago she had not had much chance to experience the romances of this time. At the instruction to call him Imhotep Layla nodded her head and her smile grew lightly;

"As you wish it Imhotep." she stated "I do not know what is popular with the romantic culture of today, as you can imagine, I have not had opportune moment to be romanced."

The touch of his hand on her cheek transported her back to when she was younger, when he was younger, and back to that street. It was such a shock to her system to suddenly be here again, it was like she was reliving a memory. A beautiful series of memories with her lover Imhotep. Although, it pained her heart to see this.

"I remember." Layla whispered, her fingers lightly tracing against Imhotep's although not grasping his hand in her own "Although much has changed since then it would seem. You are not the man you once were." she stated, letting her fingers drop "The Imhotep I knew, would never have taken joy in seeing someone die. I am not certain about this new...motion in you, although I do not suppose my opinion is any matter to you." Layla added with a soft smile, hugging her arms about her chest.

Imhotep was aware that it was going to be awhile before she really relaxed around him again. He was something of a monster to him, even if she didn't admit it out loud. After all, he was a million miles away from being the Imhotep that she had fallen in love with all those many, many, years ago back in Thebes. At this moment in time, just having her refer to him with only his name was the best that he could hope for.

He nodded to her in understanding,

"I fear that my own experience is out of date by some ten to twelve years." he admitted with a frown before shrugging a little bit, "But back then what we did in the far past was accepted as something to be imitated in modern society."

He could see that transporting the two of them into this memory, however temporary, was something that made her both very happy and very sad. It was entirely understandable he had to admit but still. Standing there, he blinked a few times before nodding,

"I will never again be the man I once was. Things have changed and I have changed more than most things." he told her bluntly before sighing a little bit, "Then you must have forgotten just how valued your opinion is to me?"

Shaking his head a little bit, Imhotep let the little spell fall and moved over to the window to look out over London,

"I am a creature bound to a curse Layla." he told her honestly, "What would you have me do against it?"

_Layla was not interested in the experience that Imhotep had of romancing from modern day times, any romancing that was done would not have been with herself after all it would have been with her...and the thought of them doing together what Layla had held special in her heart between her and Imhotep made her blood boil and her mind race with unpleasant images._

When he honestly admitted that he would never be the man that he was, Layla sighed and looked at the floor, the hope she had been kindling was slowly going out. Things would never be as they once were and it broke her heart to know that their chances of being happy together were so dashed they could never be reformed.

Now, looking at Imhotep, the mummy that he was and being in the surroundings that they were, Layla hoped the feelings of sadness would have left her but, alas that was not the case. They stuck with her and made her heart heavy with their burden.

"I have not forgotten, I just feel the need to...ask again given the changes that have occurred." she stated with a small smile "My opinion matters so much to you then I shall give it in response to your question, though there seems little room for a response."

Sighing softly, Layla approached the window where Imhotep was looking out of and stood beside him; "There is nought to be done against your fate, and saying that you should not have done it in the first place is nothing short of patronising but, the fact remains, you are different to the man I was friends with, to the man I..."

With a small pause, Layla turned her gaze away from his face, to look down at the window ledge; "Time is what is needed. For me to think and realise whether I am...having feelings for the man you are, or the man you were. If indeed that is something you wish me to do, if not, I will be more than happy to continue being your servant." bowing her head slightly Layla wished she could be back in those days, to be simple, to hold Imhotep's hand, to kiss his lips. Not here.

Imhotep didn't know what he had been expecting but he supposed he had gotten his real answer right? She wasn't sure if she loved this version of him or the older version of himself. It was... reasonable, he decided. It was logical to assume that she could only love one and he was damned sure that she would never be able to love him as he was now. She was too kind and too gentle to back him in his quest to conquer the world.

He swallowed a little bit of phantom saliva before nodding to her. He had opened the floodgates and he would allow her to tell him exactly what she thought about him. It hurt to know that she was very unlikely to agree with a lot of what he was planning on doing,

"You believe that I have changed on a fundamental level." he told her. It was not a question though it might have sounded like one, "Give me your opinions about whatever you feel like talking about Layla."

It hurt a lot more than he was expecting it to.

It was clear from the way she was speaking that it was his change to what he had become that was keeping her from accepting him. She needed time to adjust to the change and he couldn't blame him. Reaching down, he gently placed the black face mask onto his face to hide his undead state for the moment,

"I wish for you to think about it and I shall think about whether or not I deserve your affections." he told her simply, trying not to let on that he felt the heart (which he didn't physically have) beginning to crumble away in its massive amounts of pain, "I will not have you as a servant... I might not be able to give you your other dream... a happy life with a loving husband... but I can make you my equal in everything."

_Layla had a question that she wanted to ask._

She was unsure as to whether it would be an appropriate question however given what might have happened between the two of them, Imhotep and Anuksunamun but she wanted to know. Layla needed to know what had happened.

"I was, hoping, I might be able to ask a question." she whispered softly "If you want me to give you my affections, does that mean that the love bestowed upon you by Anuksunamun is no longer enough for you? Has something happened to alter your love? I only ask because...well because last we met you seemed so resolute in it's certainty. Yet here you are asking me for my affections. I just, don't understand."

When Imhotep placed the mask on his features, and this meant he had the total appearance of a man, the robe covering the rest of his body, Layla felt like she would be able to have a productive conversation without worrying about him. Without worrying about how he must be hurting. Placing a hand on the cool cheek of the mask, Layla smiled gently, and let it grow, with the happiness of being here with Imhotep once more.

"Then equals we shall be." she grinned "Here is to a future with us together, as hopeful friends. What an adventure this shall be."

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**I was wanting to do an Imhotep FanFic where he does actually end up with the girl at the end of it, it just breaks my heart when they go off with Alex or Arden XD**

**Imhotep is cute too guys! XD**

**So, will they be able to get over their problems, and be together? Follow and favourite to find out! :D**


	2. To Be Whole Again

KEY:

Imhotep's POV

_Layla's POV_

Imhotep as once again a whole creature, his skin and his bones filled with the life that he had once possessed. He looked exactly like he had done on the day of his death, free from any signs of age too. He sighed happily even as some of the minions Ancksunamun had purchases cleared the mess in the carriage. Sipping at some date-win that purchased as well, he pondered the relationship he had with Ancksunamun now that her betrayal of making him wait had come to light.

And it helped that his relationship with Layla was repairing itself even before he became less of a monster in physical terms.

Deciding that he wanted to see the woman who loved him the most, Imhotep sent one of the guards through the train to try and collect her.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. He was half-undressed in his priest outfit of old. Waving his hand, the door opened and he smiled, a much truer smile than any he had given since his resurrection,

"Layla... my dear." he greeted her with a bow of his head, "Come in, come in... It has been almost a day since we last talked after all and we have much to discuss. How are you my dear? How is the boy?"

_Layla was talking with Alex, trying to show him some of the dances that she had done in Egypt all those years ago, but every time she tried to make a move he was telling her how historically inaccurate she was in the moves she was using. Which of course made her roll her eyes and playfully flick him on the forehead. After all she was there, she should know what was historically accurate and what was not._

As she was summoned to the carriage that Imhotep was occupying, Layla nodded her head at the guard and left Alex in his care. Luckily the other guard, the black man, was not here at this moment. Alex seemed to delight in winding him up and he was far from a patient man, she feared for what might happen if the wrong buttons were pushed.

Wandering through the carriage in her light Egyptian dress, a see through dark green dress with strips of full material underneath in a top and skirt to cover what needed to be covered. The see through material reached the bottom of her wrists and to her knees in a tunic type garb.

As soon as she saw Imhotep fully regenerated, Layla blushed softly and she wondered how on earth she had ever managed to stay away from this man when she saw him again in Egypt all those years ago. He just exuded power and he was more attractive than he had been as a boy, although his features were darker, it was...pleasantly surprising how attractive this was.

"Indeed it does seem like we have much to discuss!" she grinned "You look more like yourself now, I have to say it does my heart good to see you this way...how are you? Feeling better?" Layla admitted with a soft blush, her gaze moving down from his eyes to the floor next to his feet.

Unable to stop a small smile when he asked about Alex, she brushed a strand of loose brown hair from her eyes and replied; "Alex is doing well, he seems a lot more relaxed and contented when I mind him as opposed to Ancksunamun...although I can see why. The woman does not seem to have compassion for children."

Imhotep grinned a little bit when she entered the carriage, her light dress flowing behind her as she walked. It was, without a doubt, beautiful and he couldn't help but grin widely. He loved the fact that she was so in touch with her Egyptian roots but seemed to be willing to accept that they were also in a new world. Ancksunamun was not able to do that and ended up acting like only this new world they were currently living in mattered.

It irked him.

But Layla was so accepting of their culture that it made him smile happily. Of course he spotted her little blush on her cheeks and that caused him to stare at her intensely with a bright smirk on his lips, enjoying the fact that she was loving the sight of him in his old form. Licking his lips a little bit, he gestured for her to sit down and poured some more date-wine,

"I feel much rejuvenated Layla." he admitted with a smirk, "I feel like I could take on Set and Osiris themselves right now! And my heart... well if beats its secret messages to me finally."

He had to admit that it came as no surprise to learn that Ancksunamun was nothing like a mother and Layla instead had a motherly instinct. It made him smile happily. Layla was enjoying looking after the boy very much so,

"Yes your touch seems to be much lighter and much more effective." he agreed with a grin before adding, "You are a wonderfully compassionate woman after all... you enjoy the boy's company?"

_Layla smiled brightly and couldn't help but laugh when Imhotep said that he felt like he could take on the Gods with the way that he was feeling right now, and she was happy that he felt so good, although it meant that he was closer to fighting to dominate the world...and in that matter she was still most unhappy._

Why would someone want to kill this beautiful world that they were living in? It was such a wondrous place, even now after their time it still held so much history and promise.

"And I am sure in your time you will take on the Gods, so I am pleased that you feel up to the task." Layla giggled, sitting down and gently taking the cup of wine that she was being offered - it felt strange to be offered something so freely when back in her time it was such an expensive commodity "Ah I see, those secret messages that the brain has to decipher, are you any closer to receiving your answer?"

Unable to stop herself from flushing delicately with the praise she was being given, Layla looked down into her cup with a fond smile on her lips. Indeed she did enjoy looking after Alex, he was such a sweet child and he had his own very fiery spirit if he didn't get his own way swiftly enough.

"I do enjoy his company, he is a very sweet child, well, he is to me at least." she stated with a small smirk on her lips "I never had the benefit of looking after a child in my life, I am afraid that my motherly instincts might just be taking over, I won't want to give him back at the end." Layla laughed softly.

Smiling, gently up at Imhotep, she asked; "So, what is the plan? Your plan to accomplish what Ancksunamun says that you must? Why even do you wish this, to rule the world?"

Imhotep had to admit that with the way his luck was, he would probably end up having to take on the Gods to be honest. They might be a bit offended that he had such powers or that he was undead. Either one seemed rather likely he had to admit to himself but he could take on whatever challenge he was presented with given time.

Of course another reason they'd be after him was that the plan was for him to take command of the Scorpion King's army so that he could conquer the world. The gods tended to hate people who did things like this. He had to admit the idea was losing merit in his mind,

"Yes well they seem to be arrayed against me do they not?" he joked a little bit, before chuckling a little bit and nodding, trying not to blush, "Yes those are the ones. Telling me to pick between two names... and supplying me an answer too. But the answer is secret for now."

He could see that she enjoyed being complimented on her parenting skills and he couldn't help but grin a little bit wider than before,

"He is a lively one that much is certain... free spirited and all that." he agreed easily enough before smirking a little bit, "Now now, you'll have to give him back to his mother at some point... it is only fair after all."

At the question about the plan he shrugged a little bit,

"I can take over the army... and I intend to... but not to rule the world. Rather to protect one vision of the future that I have had since I was alive the first time." he told her with a green, "And soon it shall be a reality... provided I have my ever-level-headed Layla by my side."

_Layla smiled softly when she heard that Imhotep thought that the Gods were set against him, they indeed seemed to be because of what he did while he was alive, what he was still doing now that he had been reincarnated once more. Why could he not be brought back and simply be content to live, as she was content to live? Perhaps the Gods would have less problems with him that way. Although she thought that it probably wasn't all that simple._

"Ah the secret answer." she hummed softly "Well then I suppose that when you see it fit to reveal it I will be all too eager to hear what becomes of the situation. It seems of much import after all."

Knowing that she would have to part with her little friend made Layla a little bit sad, and it made her realise that she had missed that part of her life when she was alive before. She had never been able to be a mother and she had never been able to be a wife, no, she was buried alive with her owner when they had died not long after Imhotep's death.

"I know I know." Layla sighed softly "I am just glad that I have the chance to live my life anew, there are so many things I wanted to do and now I have the chance. You too must have some of those things that you wish to correct, right? I want to be able to be a wife, and a mother. Oh and to die at a reasonable age, preferably not murdered." Layla grinned, taking a sip of the wine.

The idea that Imhotep had a vision of the future he desired, Layla tilted her head to one side and smiled gently; "So, what is this vision that I would be helping to uphold?" 

Imhotep hoped that the Gods would leave him be for a long time after this grand adventure was over, he wanted to be able to enjoy his reward! He wanted to be able to love the woman that he loved, free from restriction due to class. And the only way for him to do that was to make sure that the old order of things never returned. He would resist any and all things that would take her out of his reach in anyway,

"Yes the secret answer... my heart seems to rebel whenever I wish to give the answer." he admitted with a mildly amused smirk, "It is rather strange I must admit my friend, very strange."

He hoped that she wasn't going to remain so upset about having to hand the child back when all was said and done at the end of the day. It hurt to know that she had been denied the right to have children because the Pharaoh had decided that it would hurt her amazing dancing technique. Imhotep had hated the Pharaoh for such offence towards his greatest and longest friend,

"Indeed... sometimes I look back and see what was kept from us due to our classes or due to the Pharaoh's wishes and it annoys me to no end." he admitted before grinning slightly, "I must admit that not being buried alive will be a plus point... I always wanted to be a father and play catch with my child and wife..."

When she asked what vision she would be helping to uphold he grinned, "The formation of a place... free from control. No class barriers, no poverty, no hunger and now crime... the formation of a Utopia."

_Layla grinned softly when she heard that every time that Imhotep wanted to give an answer to his problem, his heart would stop him. She knew that he must be greatly conflicted between his love for Ancksunamun and his love for her, if indeed he did still love her as he once did, and not merely as a friend. Although, Layla would happily take being Imhotep's friend, just being close to him made her happy._

"It seems funny to me, that the great and all powerful High Priest Imhotep, can be felled by such a little thing as a heart." she smiled gently "It shows what holds the true power in the end, I suppose." Layla mused, taking another sip of the wine before setting it back down upon the nearby table, taking care not to spill as the train rattled.

Hearing that her plight had irritated Imhotep, made Layla smile that same gentle smile, it was nice that he had thought of her and what it had been like to be in that position that she often found herself. Caring for a man but, unable to do more than that, unable to commit herself because she did not have the ability to authorise that.

"I have come to accept what had happened to me in the past life, parts of it were unhappy and lonely, others were scary and painful but...the beauty of the others made it more than worthwhile. Now though, in this new world, we have a chance to start fresh, to be able to dictate what we want to do when we want to do it and nobody can tell us otherwise. That thought, thrills me no end." Layla stated passionately, a bright smile on her lips as her eyes shone with the promise of the future to come.

Linking her hands together, Layla nodded; "I always did think you would make an excellent father, I am sure that Ancksunamun will be able to give you that life, when it comes to her own children I have no doubt she will be more compassionate."

Unable to stop herself from frowning softly at the idea, Layla smiled and shook her head; "Imhotep you always amaze me with how hard you wish to work for things, how much you want to improve life, to prolong it and make it better. But shouldn't we simply be happy for our second chance, and just leave things as they are?"

Imhotep had to admit that all this talk of hearts was rather confusing for him. He knew that in the end though he was much more attracted to Layla than he was to Anuksunamun. And he had a much greater connection to Layla than the late queen. And even better than that, he found that he much preferred Layla's personality over that of the Pharaoh's mistress. Sometimes he wondered how he could ever have been 'in love' with such a woman when it was clear, looking back, that he was in love with Layla.

"Yes... well the heart is what needs to be balanced. And at the moment mine is uncertain and moving to and fro." he admitted before chuckling a little bit and nodding, "Of course it holds the true power. Why else do hardened warriors bow to this wives when they fight tooth and nail on the battlefield? The heart holds the power."

He had to admit that her way of looking at the past was probably a heck of a lot more healthy than his own method of hating it all but that was something he knew wasn't going to change about himself. In the end he sighed a little bit and smiled at her,

"Only you would be able to put all of the bad behind you and see the good parts of the past 10 times out of 10." he told her with a happy little smile, "I hope that you're right Layla, I wish to start afresh now that we have our new lives. Nothing of the past in them... well except for what was quite far in the past but nevertheless part of me forever now."

He snorted a little bit at the idea that he would be the father of Anuksunamun's children, "I doubt I shall ever have children with that woman. Only for someone who knows me better... who knows how to raise a child with love."

As she tried to explain why it was a bad idea, all he could do was sigh a little bit and he nodded slowly in understanding,

"Yes... I suppose that we could try that." he admitted, reaching out and squeezing her hand gently as his face neared hers slowly, "But... you would still be by my side yes?"

_Layla was not very comforted by the fact that Imhotep's heart was still moving to and fro between her and Ancksunamun, however she couldn't expect any less. There were things she still had to come to terms with about Imhotep, but she knew now that she did still love him, not just love the old memories of him that they had shared but the man himself as he was now. Her love was so strong it could bend around the parts of Imhotep she did not totally agree with, like taking over the world._

"Well then you had better start to pray again Imhotep, the Gods will give you the answer that you seek, like they have given me my answer." she grinned, before winking "But shhh its a secret answer for the time being." Layla teased.

The fact that her love was now changed forever was something that she had found hard to accept but now she wanted to know more about the curse, what it would do, if it would really impact upon their lives in a great way or if Imhotep could control it. Maybe they were questions for another time, if his heart settled upon her.

"I am glad that when this quest is over, you will seek the peace that you so deserve after all the Gods have put you through. They knew the whole matter and they should not have punished you so...harshly." Layla smiled gently, but frowned when he mentioned not wanting to have children with Ancksunamun, so that meant he saw her baring his children? It was a thought that made her cheeks heat in a bright blush.

As he grasped her hand in his own, she smiled brightly and squeezed it back. The way his face moved towards hers made Layla's heart beat fast in her chest, it looked like Imhotep was moving in to kiss her...she hoped he was moving in to kiss her...

"I will be by your side Imhotep, whatever path you decide to go down. Like you said, you need me to guide you, otherwise, look what happens when I'm not here." Layla whispered softly, on instinct moving herself closer to him, her lips breathing her soft honey breath onto his skin "I will be here for you, Imhotep, my friend."

Imhotep was lying to himself if he said that his heart was to-ing and fro-ing between the two women anymore. It had found it's resting place and it was never going to move again. His heart had decided upon Layla and it would not be discouraged on any level! He could feel the love that he had for her flowing off of him in waves of love and it was amazing. His love for her was so strong that he could feel himself beginning to accept the idea about abandoning the whole 'world domination' idea that had been put into his head,

"Yes I must pray to them and perhaps give them offerings and sacrifices." he agreed before laughing a little bit, "Well mine if no longer a secret I am afraid my dear."

Both of them were different to when they first fell in love all those thousands of years ago but underneath it all they were essentially the same people and that was one of the reasons why they gravitated towards each other happily,

"The Gods owe me some peace before I return to the underworld." he agreed tightly before smirking a little bit as he saw her blush, "But when the Gods take from me they seem to give back to me in equal measure... I had thought I'd never see you again after all."

Their faces were so close now that Imhotep could kiss her by crossing a distance of less than an inch between their lips. He licked his lips, which suddenly felt rather dry. In the end he leant forwards and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips. Breaking the kiss, he moaned happily as he looked into her eyes,

"And if my heart yearns for us to be more than just friends...?"

_Layla smiled happily when she heard that she was the good thing that the gods had given to Imhotep, the chance to be happy again was one that she very much liked the sound of. It was nice that the Gods had decided to take pity on them, and they realised that it was the manipulative Ancksunamun who had created this hellish situation for all of them involved._

Ducking her head a little bit to compose her blush, she raised it once more with a shy smile on her lips; "Well I never thought I would see you again, when I heard of what had happened, I could not believe it...I didn't think that something like that would happen to anyone, let alone you. To see you again, makes my heart happy."

As soon as she saw Imhotep was closing the gap between their kisses, Layla closed her eyes and was ready to feel the touch of his lips on her own. Eagerly she returned the kiss, she wanted him to kiss her like this since that night at the party, another night of passion would have made her yearn more for her lover but...but it would have made her happy once more.

Now this feeling was making her heart soar.

When their lips broke Layla's cheeks were flushed; "Then I would say that is what my heart yearns for as well. For us to be together, and...for our love to begin again." Lingering around his lips Layla's eyes flicked up to lock onto Imhotep's not wanting this moment to end, it seeming dreamlike in quality.

Imhotep had to say that right now his hatred of the Gods was at an all-time low. They were giving him this second chance and the second chance included a chance at actually managing to be with the woman he loved and not Anuksunamun! She had managed to blackmail her way into his arms and he had to put up with everything she had ever tried, smiling and pretending he liked it for the sake of Layla back in Egyptian times.

"What happened to me was in response to a grievous crime I admit... and I have served my time for committing such a crime." he told her honestly before smiling a little bit, "And after all this time you're still the only person to make me feel happy on the inside to such a massive degree."

The kisses were short and the kisses were gentle but each one of them held the passion that only came from being separated from your love by circumstance. And the circumstances that had led to their serparation had been dealt with now, meaning that he was once again safe from any and all harm to his heart now that the woman he loved was with him,

"For our love to once again be whole... for our hearts to once again be one... that is what I have been waiting for in the underworld." he told her honestly as he kissed her again before breaking the kiss, "Your love sustained me through the darkest moments of my life... and my death..."

_Layla couldn't help but think that she meant so much to Imhotep, and yet the first time he had been resurrected he hadn't even tried to bring her back. No mention of her had there been. Although that could have been Ancksunamun trying to trick her, which was more than likely she thought, Layla definitely trusted Imhotep more than she did that woman._

She had done such incredible harm to the two of them, to many many others lives.

Deciding that she had enough of being separated from Imhotep, Layla stood and moved his arms aside to sit upon his lap, wanting to be close to him, to feel his warm skin against her own and to be able to enjoy being with her lover again in a more intimate manner than their friendship had allowed beforehand.

"Why is it that you have been waiting for this in the Underworld but, yet, when you were regenerated firstly you did not seek to resurrect me?" she asked softly, tracing the tips of her fingers across Imhotep's cheek bones, down to run over his lips "Although, I have a feeling there is more to the story of you and Ancksunamun than I have previously been told."

The thought that he had been sustained by the thoughts of her love, Layla blushed gently and decided to initiate a kiss for herself this time, leaning forwards she initiated a chaste kiss between herself and Imhotep. Her lips moved softly against his, as her hand gently held him in place by holding the back of his head lightly. Breaking the kiss she blushed and bit her lip.

"This is such a wondrous moment...our love is finally whole again and we can begin anew." she whispered, a bright smile on her lips at this realisation "I never thought that this day would come Imhotep, I...I have yearned for it so."

Laughing happily she gave him another kiss, this one was shorter but filled with a joy and passion.

Imhotep had to admit that she had been very patient in not asking this question before now, even though he hated the fact that she even had to ask. Like she was thinking he hadn't wanted to resurrect her or something equally as insane. Of course he wanted to resurrect her! But there had been one thing that had stood in his way.

Anuksunamun.

Wrapping his arms around her as she sat down on his knees, he smiled up at her as he held her to him. She was soft and warm... two sensations he had thought never to see again since even the last time he'd regenerated he was unable to feel the two of them,

"Whoever told you that I did not seek to resurrect you was a liar." he told her bluntly but totally honestly, "I was blackmailed by Anuksunamun in life about your safety to such a degree that I bound my will to hers for two commands. She could command two things of me and I would obey... the price for your life at the time. I agreed. The first was to have an affair with her... the second was to resurrect her before anyone else as soon as I was able. Once I had brought her back, and been freed from her control, I was going to come for you. But I was defeated."

When she initiated a kiss herself he was a little bit surprised but by no means was he upset with it. Instead he was very very happy with the development. Kissing her back, he ran his fingers through her hair gently as he kissed her. When the kiss was broken he smirked a little bit,

"I too have yearned for it Layla but it had become the truth." he told her with a grin, "We are free to love and be together... forever my dear..."


End file.
